I could never forget you
by angelwings94
Summary: Takes place 70 years after Edward left in New Moon. Bella eventually married and had kids with Jacob but now she has Alzheimer's and doesn't remember anyone except Edward. Will she get to see her one true love again before she dies? BXE please review


Hi again (: This is my second story and it's going to be another one shot. I want to start writing a multi-chapter story but I need some more reviews before I start that. So let me know what you think and check out my other one shot called: Three months.

* * *

This story takes place 70 years after Edward left in New Moon. Eventually Bella married and had children with Jacob but never stopped loving Edward. Now Bella is suffering from Alzheimer's and doesn't anything except a certain vampire who decides to pay her a visit.

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. SM DOES **

* * *

"Isabella you have visitors" A young sounding voice said. I turned my head to where the voice was coming from and saw three unfamiliar faces staring back at me.

An old man with russet colored skin and bullet gray hair stared back at me with sad eyes. Why was he sad? He slowly walked over to me and held his hand out for me to take. I was torn. He looked so upset and I wanted to comfort him, but I had no idea who he was.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's Jake" said the man.

Jake….hmmm it sounds familiar but I just can't remember.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course you know me" he said sounding desperate now. I wish I could help him. "I'm your husband and those are our children Anthony and Ally" he pleaded pointing to the other two strangers standing in the door way.

I searched my mind in a desperate attempt to help relieve some of Jakes pain but came up with nothing. There was only one person who I could still remember with perfect clarity and that was_ him_.

I stared back at him with blank eyes hoping he would see that no matter how much I want to, I just can't remember.

"I'm sorry I just don't remember" I mumbled. The look in his eyes made me want to cry. I've ever seen someone so upset.

"Ok I'll try again later" he agonized. I saw a few tears leak out of the corners of his eyes and I longed to reach up and wipe them away. "Let's go kids. I love you Bella" he said.

I froze. What should I say? Should I tell him I love him too even if I have no idea who he is? It would be a lie, but at least it would take away some of his pain.

As I was about to open my mouth and say I loved him too, he looked down at me and whispered, "Don't worry about it I understand" and gave me a soft smile.

I was relieved. Now I wouldn't have to try to lie to him. I gave him a weak smile back and watched him leave the room.

The door closed and my mind started to wonder. Even with my fading memory there was one person who stuck out, one person who I could never forget even if I wanted to. _Edward Cullen. _

It didn't hurt to think his name anymore. Instead it brought back memories that I treasured, memories I could not afford to lose at any cost.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and watched the best year of my life play back like a movie: Our first meeting, him saving me from Tyler's van, finding out what he was.

_Vampire_

He thought that once I found out what he was I would run away screaming for sure. But he was wrong. Him being a vampire made him all that more special to me. The fact that he was able to overcome his natural instincts and feed on animals instead of humans was amazing. It showed just how beautiful his soul is.

I let more memories of our time together wash through me: our meadow, our first kiss, him saving my life once again but this time from a sadistic vampire. The last good memory I have of us together is him taking me on a picnic in our meadow during the summer. That was the best summer of my entire life.

Suddenly my thoughts started to take a horrible turn. Thoughts flashed through my head: a birthday party gone wrong, paper cut, him leaving.

STOP!

I won't let myself think about that. I'm more than grateful for the time he gave me and I shouldn't be letting myself get upset.

Instead of thinking bad thoughts I let myself picture him in my mind. His messy bronze hair that I loved to run my fingers through, His topaz colored eyes that I could just get lost in for miles and miles. His crooked smile that I used to think was only for me.

"Bella" His voice. Oh how I loved the sound of his voice. I must've gotten pretty good at imagining him since his voice has never been this clear before.

"Edward" I sighed. That was the first time I've spoken his name out loud in a long time and it felt incredible.

With my eyes still closed I pictured us laying in our meadow with nobody else around just me and him. I was startled when I felt a cold hand brush against my cheek but I kept my eyes closed in fear that if I opened them this perfect moment would be ruined.

"Bella love, open your eyes" he said in his velvet like voice.

How could I not listen to him when he sounded so persuasive. I slowly open my eyes and was met with the single most dazzling sight I've even laid eyes on.

There he was. The love of my life, Edward Cullen was standing less than two inches away from me and I was speechless. He was as beautiful now as he was 70 years ago. My mind never did him justice. Once again I was lost in the depths of his eyes. I knew I needed to say something before he left again, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Why are you hear?" I breathed.

"Alice told me you only had a little while left and I couldn't let you go without telling you the truth" he said in a rushed voice. "Bella I love you, the only reason I left all those years ago was to keep you safe. You're all I've though about and I've been miserable without you" he said.

I was wrong earlier when I said I've never seen anyone so upset. The look Edward had in his eyes as he was explaining this to me was the look of pure torture. An angle like him should never have to fell such pain as he was feeling now.

"Shh Edward, its ok. You're here now and that's all that matters" I told him

"Bella my one true love" he sighed. I could get lost in the sound of his voice. "Still just as beautiful" he said.

Surely he was joking. There he was forever seventeen eternally beautiful, and here I was 88 years old with snow white hair and wrinkles covering my face. There was no way I was still beautiful to him. But I wasn't about to ruin my last moments I had with him.

"Edward" I whispered, "Will you hold me one more time?"

"I'd love to" there was the crooked smile that melts my heart.

He moved to sit next to me on my hospital bed and I snuggled close to him. For a moment nothing else mattered besides me and him. It didn't matter that I was 88 and going to die soon. All that mattered was that he was here holding me and that he loved me.

For the next hour we made small talk. I asked him about his family, what he had been up to the last 70 years. I learned that our time apart had been just as hard for him as it had been for me. Eventually he asked a question that shocked me.

"How do you remember me Bella?"

"What do you mean? It's kind of hard to forget the love of your life"

"You have Alzheimer's; you're not supposed to remember anybody, let alone someone you haven't seen in over 50 years."

"I could never forget you Edward" I said simply.

"Good to know love" he smiled and kissed my forehead. Suddenly I needed him to kiss me for real.

"Kiss me Edward"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely" I replied

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine for the first time in 70 years. So this is what I've been missing! I haven't felt this alive in so long. I never wanted this kiss to end. But all too soon he pulled away smiling and said, "I've missed that"

"Me too" I said breathlessly.

"Do you ever regret it?" I asked suddenly.

"Regret what?"

"Leaving"

He hesitated before saying "Yes and no. I regret the lie that I told the day I left to make you think I never loved you. But I don't regret letting you live a human life. You got to have children Bella, something I could have never given you. This was the way your life would have happened if I had never interfered."

"Thank you. Edward, even though I don't remember my children right now I'm sure that I loved them more than anything. Though I would have given all that up to be with you forever"

He smiled. "We will be together forever Bella"

Was he going to change me? Now?

"No, I'm not going to change you, but I will see you in heaven"

"No! Edward you can't kill yourself! What about your family?" I yelled!

"You're all that matters to me Bella" he said "You're not going to change my mind so don't even try" he said with a smirk.

I could have argued with him but it was pointless. Besides what would heaven be without Edward there with me?

I started feeling weak. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Edward I'm tired" I breathed.

"I know my love" he said soothingly "Go to sleep I'll be there when you wake up" I believed him.

"Will you sing my lullaby for me?"

"Yes" and he started humming the all familiar tune. My eyes started to droop.

"I love you Edward" I whispered

"I love you to Isabella, I'll see you soon I promise" he said in a broken whisper.

I let myself go to the sound of his voice humming my lullaby with the comforting thoughts that we would be together forever sometime soon.

* * *

So what did you think? Did it make you smile? Cry? Or was it bad? Let me know in a review? Maybe ill write this from Edwards point of view if enough people ask me to (:


End file.
